About my life: by Andrew Black Johnson
by Andrew Black Hawk Johnson Sr
Summary: Black was born into a family with extraordinary powers. But when his father began to act monsterous, he seeks the titans to get away from his family. this is a biography of my own Character as well. I hope to have my other two characters come also.
1. Great, I have to meet them

**About My Life**

**Andrew "Black" White Johnson**

**I'm not too proud of my name, but I **can **say it out loud. I'm Andrew "Black" ,White Johnson. Yeah, get your laughs out of the way. **

**I have one sister and one brother: ****Ely**** and Carlisle (or Crow). I have a mother and a father who loved each other **unconditionally**. **

**I am**** 22 ****now. But not everything in my early years were the same as now. **

**Things don't get complicated in my life ****until**** my dad **suddenly changed**. ****Before you know it, I just couldn't see my fun-loving dad in the monster he was then.**

** By that time Carlisle's (Crow's) wings came out, and ****mine started to come too****. I had to do that on my own instead of dad helping me, and believe me, that was ****painful****. **

**Everything seemed to be getting worse when Crow suddenly started to ****challenge**** my dad. Of course my dad won. I suppose that was when I was at least ****15****. **

**Crow snapped my right wrist in the process and left the house. My dad ****grabbed ****me by it (good parenting) and started to heal it **out of place**. I didn't know until I found out that I couldn't grip anything ****as hard ****anymore. **

**I look back and think," how did I take ****2 ****more YEARS of this?!" But ****unfortunately**** I did spend those years in that house. **

**I left **before my seventeenth birthday** thank goodness. I didn't know where to go or why I waited that long to do what Crow had done.**

** I knew ****I had to do something**** while I was still in Jump City. I also needed help with my ****soul****. (You could say I was soul searching). **

**I started to look for a big group of the same people who could help me.**

** That was when I decided to get in touch with one of the ****T****e****e****n****T****i****t****a****n****s****. Her name is ****Starfire****. I actually got a hold of her ****myspace**** address and we started talking. I told her about ****(some of) ****my family.**

** Mostly about ****whom I was ****and that I have powers that could probably help her team. After that comment, Starfire ****wanted ****to see me in person. That got me pretty nervous. But ****I wanted to see her too****. They ****could be ****the people who can be able to help me control all of this.**

** Well, now I needed to know what to wear. **

**I guess you can say that wearing any white was absolutely out of my character; **

**my path, my life, and even my powers were anything but white. **

**I saw nothing but a pitch black horizon… **

**I'm sure that Starfire was going to invite me to their tower, and that ****wasn't something I was never prepared for anytime soon.**

**But she still ****insists**** and ****I **_try_** not to refuse**** because I think that this is ****what I ****want, ****and I can't be scared of my new partners in justice****.**

**Corny**** I know. But ****for the long run,**** worth it to stay in it. **

**I decide on the last minute to wear my full-black outfit. ****It just seemed more like "me." ****The only problem that I faced when I got there was ****how the hell am I supposed to cross the bay?! **

**I **hated** taking out my wings. ****It makes me look more like ****HIM. More like my now ****demented**** dad. Seeing no other choice, I started to take them out when good ol' Starfire comes to take me over herself flying pretty fast to where I was standing. **

_**Relieved**_**, I held her hand ****tight****, and she **_effortlessly_** flew us both toward Titan's Tower. **

The tower itself was a giant intimidation! **I mean, looking at one of the five or so titans was **_nearly intimidating enough_**, but THIS piece of work?**

Ten stories **of teen ****crime-fighting justice****. And by the looks of it, possibly ****years worth of experience. ****My hand ****just began to go numb****. **

**What was I doing here? ****I felt more and more nervous as Starfire flew ****closer**** and closer to the T structure that would either ****reject**** or ****accept**** me, ****and I was about to turn tail and run.**

**When we got there ****I started to make excuse after excuse in my head**** to see if I could get away from the, well, ****greatness**** in front of me; **

**I was ****seriously nervous**** to see **_**Jump's finest **_**superheroes **_even looking at me_**. But nothing I thought of could be a good excuse to **bail**, so I kept following. **

**I didn't understand why I felt this way****. I mean **this morning** I was ready to see them. **

**I thought I would meet them and **_**maybe**_** they could ****help**** me. But now after I saw all THIS, it was probably because I noticed;**

**they were serious.**

**They seriously felt strongly about fighting crime ****to protect people****, and for that moment, ****I wasn't sure that I could make the commitment****. **

**Well, whether or not I could, I would have to decide **_**quick**_** in front of my **new partners** and roommates if things went well. **

_That is my first chapter, I hope you enjoied. _

_Read and review!_


	2. Meeting them is making me sweat

_Okay, wow, I really haven't done this in a while..._

_well, if you're confused about this, yes Black had wings, and yes they are painful when they first come out. when I said extraordinary powers, I meant wings too. _

_Black is very angry in this time of his life, ut I'll get to that later hopefully..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but Andrew "Black" White Johnson is MY character that took me YEARS to think up._

* * *

**Chapter 2-ish**

**The **doors** to the tower were larger than any door I've been through before, and through that it looked like the hall of windows and chairs wouldn't end anytime soon. But Starfire motioned me to walk through what looked like a sliding door with no handles. But the doors slid open by themselves which actually scared me half to death (but of course I said nothing.) She smiled and said to me in a voice loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Welcome to my home!" **

**It was embarrassing. The Titans whom I've been so nervous and almost scared to see were staring at me at Starfire's side. I felt myself sweating like a pig, which didn't help my nerves any more did it help with my image. I felt my forehead produce a large drop that sluggishly made its way down my neck. As I said it was embarrassing. And I had that sense of nervous fright. **

**I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. Any step forward would've been a step closer to Robin; the person whom I feared the most, and the first person to motion towards me in a gesture of what really was courtesy. To me, it was a little menacing. Every time I panic, I get this feeling that I didn't want to be approached until I figured out what exactly I have to do or say at the moment (which is absolutely no help in the battle field as I'll soon know.) **

**Well, here comes Robin, the leader, towards me at an easy pace followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy (right and left wingmen), looks at me in the eye, and smiles. The exaggerated hostility and tension in my head slowly disperses like an untied balloon blowing out the air inside. **

**"You must be Black." he says in a cool voice. "Starfire's told me all about you." He holds out his hand and I finally ease up and take it. We shake and in that moment, I feel honored and privileged. It's not that he was my role model or anything. But he was still a very important person out there whether Robin knew it or not ( most certainly knew it, I'm sure) and I feel acknowledged in some way. **

**I start to smile back and said, " I'm pleased to meet you. Starfire's told me all about you as well." **

**After I let go of Robin's hand, Cyborg started to shuffle his way around to me. He succeeded and held his hand for me to shake as well. **

**"Nice to meet ya. Name's Cyborg." he said. I took his hand as well and we shook for a longer time. His grip on my hand was firm and I felt a bit sad that I couldn't return the favor ( I shake with my right hand.) **

**And when I thought there couldn't be any more room between a titan and me, Beast Boy somehow manages to make space for himself. Instead of handshakes like the rest of the titans, he circles around me in a curious face and his eyes only lock with me for two seconds until he stood in front of me and asked," Dude! Do you like, wear black in the summer?"**

**I wasn't prepared for that…**

* * *

I enjoyed making this chapter.

Please read and review.

I'll have I think one more chapter coming in.


	3. You're telling me to what?

_I guess i could make a third.. cool. _

_Well here's chapter 3-ish-ness._

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, Cyborg would have a moustache_

_It's a small one..._

Author: Oh, believe me Black, it's probably not that hard.

Black: Then why are you smiling with **those** thoughts in your head?

Author: . . . thinks 0.o' Crap...

**Chapter 3-ish**

**It's been an hour and I already feel like I actually have a chance with these guys. Yes, they were very serious about helping the city and fight crime and all, but they could also joke around about it (I hear them say "even Beast Boy can make a guy named Doctor Light cry like a little baby before he puts him away.) **

**After I was through with my sudden shock of seeing all of them, there was an air around them that felt like a real family to me. Something I haven't felt for a long time.**

**Cyborg was joking around with Beast Boy in the corner, Raven was on a chair reading a book, Starfire was making something weird in the kitchen; it was a real home. **

**I was surprised to find out that I could be a titan if I wanted to. The only thing that brought me back to that sudden shock was that they wanted to see what I could do by training with them.**

**I mean, it's not that I didn't want their help, but to do that without hurting anyone ; I can't control my powers very well. I didn't even think I liked them. **

**Another thing I thought about was that if they knew about my background the Titans might not take me. They might throw me in jail for suspicion or something; who knew what my old man did every night "patrolling". Regardless, I know that I'll have to do this some time, it might as well be now than later; I hate hiding anything. **

**I agree to the combat training, I refuse the training to be that same day for the reason that I left my combat gear at home. **

**Yeah. I have combat gear. Unless you count more lint in m other pants and bigger boots as combat gear, I had nothing special.**

**When I started to leave, Cyborg is the first one to shake my hand again to say goodbye. Then Beast Boy, then Robin. **

**"I look forward to see your powers in action." Robin says in a smile. _Yeah, me too, I think_. Tomorrow's gonna be fun…**

**I couldn't sleep that night. It was 11:22pm and I couldn't shut my eyes. So I decide to take a walk or flight. I put on my jacket and grab my keys, glad to be up and about. **

**The breeze that night was more chilly than fresh. I close my eyes and soak it all in. I know that it's natural to feel nervous before going in front of an audience ( especially an audience that could change your life.) but this was ridiculous. I was seriously shaking at the fact I had to go back into that monolithic T structure. But at the same time, I was excited. I was excited that I was close to people like me who're not my relatives. That I'm able to be with them. I mean, how hard can it be…**

* * *


End file.
